Ai ga Too
by NamelessPen
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Karena perbedaan itulah kita sama. Menjadi satu bagian. Yang apabila hiang satu tak mungkin bercahaya. Karena itulah aku akan mengembalikanmu dengan kata-kata cinta


WARNING : Fem!Kuro

Tittle : Ai ga too

Genre : Romance

Pair : Aomine x fem!Kuroko

Rate : T

Author : brain strome

Summary :

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Karena perbedaan itulah kita sama. Menjadi satu bagian. Yang apabila hilang satu tak mungkin bercahaya. Karena itulah aku akan mengembalikanmu dengan kata-kata cinta"

-o-

Teiko dibanjiri oleh ratusan siswa baru. Membentuk dua arus yang saling berlawanan. Banyak juga siswa yang berhenti ditengah perjalanan kemudian menepi untuk mendaftar di klub favoritnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah untuk siswa SMA Teiko di mingggu kedua. Dan untuk mengisi kegiatan awal minggu kedua ini diadakan ajang promosi ekstrakulikuler.

Perempuan berambut biru dengan sejumlah buku ditangannya berjalan cepat. Melawan arus yang seharusnya tak ia lewati. Ia tergesa-gesa hingga tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

'brak'

Perempuan berambut baby-blue itu jatuh duduk, kedua tangannya menahan badannya agar punggungnya tidak terjungkal kebelakang. Matanya sedikit melebar. Memfokuskan pandangan ke arah buku yang sudah ditunggu petugas perpustakaan agar segera dikembalikan.

Masih terduduk, ia memungut bukunya. Dan dibantu tangan dim yang ikut memungutinya.

'Tangan siapa itu?'

Diarahakan pandangannya kea rah pemuda tinggi berambut navyblue. Wajah garang sang pemuda tak membuat wajah sang gadis berubah ekspresi.

Navy-blue bertemu dengan baby-blue

Laut yang dalam dan langit yang luas saling bertatap

"Ya…ya aku minta maaf." Ucap pemuda dim malas. Merasa tidak enak karena ditatap oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Sang gadis mengerjap beberapa kali kamudian berdiri. "Aku yang harus minta maaf. Maaf" ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Untaian birunya ikut turun dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Eh, kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku yang salah karena kurang hati-hati saat berjalan." Ia raih pundak yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia angkat agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. "Ini lebih baik."

"Dia bicara sendiri"

"Lihat di tepi sana, ada siswa gila"

"Kurang kerjaan banget ngomong ama pohon"

Setidaknya ini bisa memperbaiki imagenya. Daripada dianggap gila karena terlihat ngelantur bicara sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-san" pandangan mata sang gadis intens, menerobos masuk birunya lautan. "Aku buru-buru. Jaa" gadis itu pun melangkah pergi.

Aomine hanya bisa bengong ketika gadis yang baru ia temui tau namanya. Seterkenalkah ia dikalangan murid kelas satu. Atau pesonanya malah lebih banyak dikenal kakak kelas.

Pemuda navyblue itupun meneruskan jalannya dengan imaji yang tak mungkin terjadi.

-o-

"Maaf terlambat senpai" gadis biru itu menyerahkan buku, yang di dalamnya juga ada kertas pendaftaran para calon pemain basket di sekolah Teiko.

Coach, pelatih muda berambut coklat menerima seraya berkata, "Kau tak perlu memanggilku begitu, itu terlalu aneh ditelingaku" ia letakkan kertas-kertas itu diatas bangkunya. 'setidaknya ini hanya berlaku untukmu'.

"Hai', Aida-senpai" ucapnya cepat dengan suara kecil. Wajahnya tetap datar, meski matanya menunjukkan perasaan khwatir.

Aida hanya menggelengkan kepala, "setidaknya itu lebih baik dari panggilan sennpai, huh." Ia tahu adik kelasnya ini, yang baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, sangat sopan terhadap yang lebih tua.

Aida juga yakin ia mempunyai bakat untuk mendampingi dirinya dalam perkembangan klub basket Teiko. Mata birunya lincah bergerak untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Bahkan kerikil kecilpun tak akan luput dari pengamatannya.

"Kuroko setelah aku mengecek laporan yang ku ajukan, ikut aku untuk mengumumkan pada seluruh murid yang sudah mendaftar agar berkumpul jam 10 nanti di gym" Aida kembali ke tempat duduknya. Memakai kaca mata yang menemaninya dalam urusan basket sekolah.

"Hai'"

Setelah beberapa menit menuggu kakak kelasnya membaca laporan. Dua gadis itu pun melesat ke ruang guru. Setelah mengumumkan kepentingan klub, mereka segera pergi ke gym.

Sekitar seratus calon pemain basket Teiko berkumpul di gym. Menunggu pengumuman apa yang akan disampaikan pelatih mereka.

Kuroko diam di pojok bagian belakang gym, yang berarti dibelakangi oleh barisan (calon)pemain basket. Tempat dimana ia leluasa untuk mengamati apa yang menarik baginya.

'Pirang'

'Hijau'

'Ungu'

'Navyblue'

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya', batin Kuroko sambil terus mengamati murid yang mendengarkan pengumuman dari coach.

"Doumo, Aomine-san" sapaan datar, tapi terdengar imut, dari seorang gadis bersurai baby-blue membuat sang pemuda dim menoleh. Yah, menoleh untuk mencari asal suara tadi.

Sedikit kesal dengan hawa keberadaannnya yang tak diakui oleh indra manusia iapun mencoba memanggilnya lagi. "Aku disini Aomine-san" sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"oh," loading. "Wah" telat banget responnya. Mata birunya membulat kaget. Berjengit mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" ia masih belum berani mendekat. Kau tahukan pemuda dim itu takut hantu. Badan doang gede, nyalinya ciut.

Menghela nafas, "pertanyaan tidak penting." 'aku sudah sering menerima pertanyaan itu, tadi pagi pun juga seperti ini' pasrahnya dalam hati.

"Untuk apa Aomine-san disini?" pertanyaan yang sama tidak pentingnya. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba otak encer Kuroko memadat hingga mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama tidak bermutunya dengan pertanyaan Aomine. Mungkin gadis penyuka vanilla milkshake itu sudah tertular kebebalan otak Ahomine.

"Tentu saja untuk masuk ekstra basket"

"Oh"

"Namamu?"

"Eh?"

"Dari tadi kau memanggilku "Aomine-san" tapi aku tak bisa membalas panggilanmu" saat bagian "Aomine-san" ia menirukan suara permpuan, dan sangat tidak cocok sekali dengan suara seraknya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna" ia tersenyum, manis. Aomine ingin sekali pergi sekarang juga…

-o-

1 tahun kemudian

 **Kuroko PoV**

 _"Ima kimi ga suki de_

 _Teka kimi ga suki de_

 _Mushiro kimi ga suki de"_

Sekarang rasa sukaku padamu bertambah, seiring detak jam yang disetiap harinya punya 24 jam. Tinggal kau jumlahkan saja, tapi itu bahkan tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasanku padamu.

Aku rindu dengan suaramu. Suara serak yang hangat di telanga. Mampu meredam amarah dan gelisah.

Mata itu juga telah menenangkanku ketika mentapku. Memberikanku ketenangan dan optimisme disetiap langkah hidupku.

"Tetsu, kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku mau ke atap" suara serak membelah kesunyian koridor yang sudah sepi. Aku tau suaranya berbeda dari biasanya, tapi aku masih meraskan kehangatan didalamnya.

"Aomine-kun harus ikut latihan. Sudah beberapa minggu kamu tidak ikut latihan, nanti pelatih bisa marah." Aku berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Pelatih sudah mengizinkanku tidak mnegikuti latihan, jadi sekarang kembalilah" mata itu berpaling. Sedang berbohong. Aku tau kamu berbohong Aomine-kun.

Semenjak saat itu aku bertekad akan membawa dirimu yang dulu. Bukan, bukan yang dulu tapi sosokmu yang baru. Lebih baik dari yang lalu dan sekarang.

Karena ini juga balas budi terhadap yang sudah kamu berikan selama ini. Suka ku tak pernah habis. Dan bertambah setiap detik yang habis dimakan masa lalu.

Kamu sudah melindungi diriki, melindungi sisi kanak-kanakku. Melindunginya dari noda. Tak bisa aku membalasnya selain dengan rasa suka.

-o-

Aku berharap hubungan kita akan membaik. Aku akan terus berusaha memperbaiki jembatan yang rusak, penghubung antara diriku dan dalamnya matamu.

Aku akan mencoba untuk mengobrol denganmu. Siapa tahu kamu bisa mencurahkan masalahmu kepadaku.

"Kemarin Aomine-kun makan apa?"

"Memakanmu…" baka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku kemarin ngapain ya?" baka

"Apa kau memikirkanku?"

"Bahkan aku melupakanmu" baka

Aku mencintaimu

Namun itu bohong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sangat mencintaimu. Itulah sebab aku akan merubahmu. Mengembalikanmu. Menjadikanmu mencintaiku.

Aku tau kita berbeda. Karena perbedaan itulah kita sama. Aku sama denganmu. Kamu sama denganku.

Aku yakin kita akan selalu bersama, Aomine-kun.

-o-

Terinspirasi oleh lagunya Hatsune Miku - Ai Kotoba. Saya pasangin ama Aomine karena ia punya kesan orang yang cuek. Itu aja sih.


End file.
